Haley Anderson
Commander Haley Charlize Anderson is a member of the Black Beret Corps as a soldier and a pilot in the year 2550. She is also known to have flown Alpha Wolf and his squadron to Falcron 2, where they encountered the Starcromorphs for the first time. She is known to pilot the ship the "USS Death Toll" and is a well decorated soldier of the Black Berets. 'Origins' Haley was born on Earth in the year 2526 in the city of Detroit to a dysfunctional family. She and her sister were the only two sane one's of the family, her father was on the verge of foreclosure for their house and they were at risk of being separated, so Haley and her sister ran away. They both later on got jobs in the Black Beret Corps where they earned enough money to pay for a splicing operation. Her DNA was spliced with the DNA of a new spider called the Super Wolf Spider and that gave her new powers and abilities on the battlefield. '2550' By the year 2550, Haley is a 24 year old pilot and soldier for the Black Berets, piloting the USS Death Toll on any mission she is ordered to accomplish. By the same year, Alpha Wolf and his squad were taken out of cryostasis to investigate the recent communication's loss at Falcron 2. They were armed and bought to the planet on Haley's vessel, where they found that the creatures responsible, the Starcromorphs. Later on they were all in the main control room, looking through files and then found a file called "Project: Domination". They took a copy of the document and then the Starcromorphs became restless at the human presence, so they retreated back to the ship and nuked the entire sight from the planet's orbit. 'Powers & Abilities' Because of her DNA being spliced with that of the Super Wolf Spider, Haley possesses the natural abilities of that said spider in general. She possesses enhanced stamina, as well as endurance while confronting formidable foes on the battlefield. She also possesses enhanced strength which allows her to pick up a car with 1-2 hands, as well as possessing enhanced speed, allowing her to be faster than a human and less than a Vampire. She also possesses spinnerets on her palms that formed during her recovery after the splicing of her DNA; These spinnerets are known to be expel silk by nerve impulses via the wrist muscle and that is caused by a flick of the wrist. She also possesses the ability to scale walls and ceilings. Her senses are also heightened so she can smell, hear, see and even taste better than any other human, however she also possesses night vision and even thermal vision, allowing her to see in the dark and detect enemies from around corners. Haley also possesses an enhanced form of healing, as well as an immunity to disease. Like the Super Wolf Spider, she also possesses the power of longevity, extending her lifespan 500 years. One advantage Haley possesses is the ability to either change colors to blend into her environment or she has the ability to completely go invisible to the naked eye. Like Spiderman, Haley has a form of extra sensory that can detect either enemies or danger from either close range or 4 miles away. 'Weaknesses' Along side her many powers and abilities, Haley also possesses her weaknesses as well. Her Thermal Vision are known to detect enemy foes, however people in ice suits and even covered in mud are known to be the best means of camoflauge against her eyes. Her Night Vision is known to be ineffective against any kind of bright light and that can cause temporary blindness to her. She is known to take a hit, however she is not superhuman, so she can be somewhat vulnerable to severe trauma. Even though her invisibility is effective in combat, people possessing thermal scopes and spectacles are known to see through her cloak and even camoflauge. 'Personality & Traits' Haley is known to be a very well prepared woman and believes that no one is too prepared. She is also known to get easily interested in a subject, as well as be a total badass when she wants to be or when it's required. Haley is also known to be a vey funny kind of woman too and is excellent with one liners. She also is known to take her job seriously, as well as have fun on the side as well. Hobbies Aside from her work as a member of the Black Berets, Haley is known to enjoy swimming and even partying. She also enjoys making love with he husband, as well as flying to different planets for vacation time. Haley also takes an interest in art, reading and even simulated combat. She also enjoys video games, as well as classic music and even vintage weaponry. 'Family & Marriage' Aiden Jones Aiden Jones is Haley's husband, partner and co-pilot, which clarifies that they are always together when they are on an assignment. She and him met when they were in the academy together, but when they became partners in the Black Beret Corps, they got very attached to each other. Eventually by 24, she and him decided to marry, then they spent their honeymoon on Krystalon 2. Katherine Anderson Katherine Anderson is Haley's older sister and the one who got them both enlisted in the Black Beret Corps. She was the most abused in their dysfunctional family, which means that she was both physically and verbally abused by their parents. In 2545, when she was 24, Katherine and Haley ran away from home and that's when they were both enlisted. When they earned enough money, both she and Haley had their DNA spliced, Haley's DNA was spliced with the Super Wolf Spider and Katherine's was the Reaper Cobra. David Anderson David Anderson is Haley and Katherine's abusive and alcoholic father who abused both on a regular daily basis. When Katherine was 24, she decided that she and Haley would run away from home. David died of alcohol poisoning after his daughters ran away. Edeth Anderson Edeth Anderson was Haley and Katherine's mother, as well as wife of David Anderson. Edeth was born in Detroit during the Zombie War 1 in the early 21st century, however she was placed into cryostasis because she killed her allies during the war and after several centuries, she was released. After all that time, she started feeling ill after Haley's birth and it was found to have been a rare, as well as incurable lung cancer which she died of when Haley was 4. 'Weapons & Equipment' Haley is known to be armed with an X-25 and M-50 as her primary weapons, then an Archonian Pistol as her sidearm. She also utilizes a cryotube that she bought and uses that to keep her alive even longer than what she is naturally supposed to live. 'Gallery' Haley (Wall Crawling).png|Haley using her adhesive capabilities on the ceiling Haley (Webbing).png|Haley behind a web constructed by her Haley (Spinning).png|Haley jumping into the air, shooting webbing from her spinneret palms Category:Black Beret Soldiers Category:Black Beret: Future Wars Category:Black Beret Pilots Category:Characters